


Reflected in a pool of blood

by Nary



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Drinking, First Time, Gods, Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Open Relationships, Outdoor Sex, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Size Kink, Smut, Temporary Character Death, The sixth most embarrassing way Zagreus died on the surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: Zagreus wasn't sure what the odds were of dying from stepping in lava at the same time he was accepting a god's boon, but if it meant that he got a free trip to the surface, he'd take it.  Everything still hurt, but he was, at least for the moment, free.  "What kind of festival?" he asked, looking around.  They were in a grove of trees with a carved stone statue at the center, and there didn't seem to be anyone else nearby, which didn't match with Zagreus' understanding of what festivals normally entailed."It's one of the ones for me," Dionysus said carelessly.  "You know, they all kind of blend together - at least, they do if you're doing it right, hah!"  He offered Zagreus a drink from the cup he held in his hand, putting an arm around him to help him steady himself.  The wine - or was it wine? - was strong, going straight to Zagreus' head, and he felt some of the pain seep out of his body.  "The mortals do a big procession all the way out here, and I figured I'd drop in," Dionysus explained.  "They leave some offerings for me and then go off to, I don't know, watch plays or recite poems or something."  He waved his hand dismissively.  "The offerings are nice, though."
Relationships: Dionysus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 179
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Reflected in a pool of blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/gifts).



Zagreus had just finished battling a group of burn-flingers amid the fires of Asphodel. The fight had not gone in his favor, and he was in rough shape when it was over. The boon of Dionysus would refresh him, though. He reached out for it, anticipating the thrill that would soon surge through him, and realized just a moment too late that he was stepping into a pool of lava. The unexpected pain blurred into the pleasure of the boon, and a wave of blackness pulled him down. 

When Zagreus blinked awake, he was somewhere much cooler than Asphodel, and a blurry purple figure that gradually resolved into Dionysus was standing over him. 

"Hey, Zag, man, you finally made it out! And... whoa, you look terrible, no offense."

"None taken," replied the prince of Hades, struggling up to a sitting position. Everything was too bright and he had to rub his eyes to try and make sense of what he was seeing. "Where am I?"

"Oh, yeah, you haven't been here before, have you? You're in Greece, man! I just popped down for a festival and happened to run into you, what are the odds?"

Zagreus wasn't sure what the odds were of dying from stepping in lava at the same time he was accepting a god's boon, but if it meant that he got a free trip to the surface, he'd take it. Everything still hurt, but he was, at least for the moment, free. "What kind of festival?" he asked, looking around. They were in a grove of trees with a carved stone statue at the center, and there didn't seem to be anyone else nearby, which didn't match with Zagreus' understanding of what festivals normally entailed.

"It's one of the ones for me," Dionysus said carelessly. "You know, they all kind of blend together - at least, they do if you're doing it right, hah!" He offered Zagreus a drink from the cup he held in his hand, putting an arm around him to help him steady himself. The wine - or was it wine? - was strong, going straight to Zagreus' head, and he felt some of the pain seep out of his body. "The mortals do a big procession all the way out here, and I figured I'd drop in," Dionysus explained. "They leave some offerings for me and then go off to, I don't know, watch plays or recite poems or something." He waved his hand dismissively. "The offerings are nice, though."

Zagreus looked at the items that were laid around the statue's base. There were amphorae of wine, which Dionysus was clearly helping himself to, olive oil in clay pots, long loaves of fresh bread, and some other long items that, he realized with a startled gasp, were not bread, but carved wooden phalluses. "What are those for?"

Dionysus gave a hearty laugh. "Oh, man, Zag, you don't know? You really are sheltered down there, I guess. Well, let me tell you a story about this guy I used to know, name of Prosymnus... nice guy, helped me out with a bit of trouble I was having, the details aren't important. For his reward, he asked for a chance to get a bit of the old rumpy-pumpy with yours truly, can't say that I blame him either. But by the time I got back, the poor fellow, well, he'd up and died, the way mortals tend to do. So I made one of these fellows here and rode it on his grave, by way of saying 'hey, thanks anyway, pal!'"

"That's... quite the story," Zagreus said, wide eyed. He couldn't help picturing the scene, and the mental images it was giving him were incredible.

"Oh yeah, I made it really big too," Dionysus said with a chuckle. "It seemed like a nice gesture - like, yeah, man, I'm sure you were absolutely huge, colossal, I'm not kidding, biggest I've ever had!" He took another swig of wine and picked up the largest of the phalluses from the offering pile. "Kind of like this one, as a matter of fact."

Size-wise, it looked like an arm more than a cock. Zagreus tried to imagine what it would feel like inside him. "That's, uh, impressive," he said, sweating slightly at the sight. "What did he help you with?" he asked, trying to regain his composure.

"Oh, it was one of those complicated family situations - you'd know all about those, wouldn't you, though, Zag?" Dionysus laughed, but now that Zagreus could see him face to face, he could tell that the laughter didn't always reach his eyes. "I needed his help to get into Hades and find my mother. That old story."

Zagreus felt unsettled - it could be the reverse of his own struggles, like the wavering reflection in a pool of blood. He'd thought it a joke at first, the ties between himself and the god of wine, but perhaps there was more to it than it had seemed at first glance. 

The god in question seemed inclined to change the subject. "So, now that you're here on the surface, what do you say we give it a go? Kind of a celebration of your achievement, yeah?" Dionysus' offer sounded casual enough, but Zagreus could imagine that saying no would be a bad idea. None of the Olympian gods were very good at handling rejection, that was one thing he'd figured out about them by now, and though they were usually quick to forgive, they could hurt you a great deal before they got to that point. At least he knew that Thanatos wouldn't get jealous, but he had no such guarantees about Dionysus.

"A go with you, or with... that?" he asked warily, eyeing the phallus that was still in the god's hand.

Dionysus threw back his head laughing. "Well, whichever you want, mate, but I was thinking it'd be more fun with the real thing, at least to start with! I mean, if I'd had the real live Prosymnus there, I wouldn't have had to go to town on a piece of wood, you know what I mean?" He set the carving aside and leaned back lazily against a tree, patting his lap to invite Zagreus to come have a seat there. "I've got something almost as big for you over here anyway."

Zagreus crawled over to straddle the god's hips. The flimsy wrap Dionysus wore came off easily, and the prince could tell he hadn't been exaggerating, at least not by much. His cock was huge, and the sight of it made Zagreus ache with desire. He didn't waste time removing his own clothing, but hitched it up enough to let his own cock rub against the god's, head brushing against slick head. "Oh yeah, Zag, that's real pretty," Dionysus said in a low, husky voice, cupping the prince's ass in both hands. 

The god's lips tasted like wine and honey, and Zagreus kissed them eagerly. "Have some more ambrosia," Dionysus said, offering him the cup once again between kisses. Zagreus was surprised to realize that was what he had been drinking - he had never tasted it before. It was heady, thick and sweet without being cloying. It made him feel lightheaded and oddly calm about the prospect of what was to come next.

The offerings of olive oil came in handy as Dionysus spilled some over his fingers, helping Zagreus prepare to receive him. Zagreus knew he should have been more nervous - even if Achilles said there was no such thing as a minor god, Dionysus was very much a _major_ god, and his father's warnings about not trusting the Olympians were lurking at the back of his mind. But all of that was swept aside when Dionysus lifted him up just far enough so that he could feel the head of his cock pressing against his hole. "Relax, man, just open up for me," Dionysus murmured, and Zagreus did his best to oblige.

The rush of being penetrated took him by surprise, and he moaned, burying his face in Dionysus' perfumed hair. He tried to go slowly, but he wanted it too much to be patient. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself halfway down the god's thick shaft in one swift motion, stifling a whimper as he did so. Dionysus gave a lazy chuckle, and said, "Hey, take it easy, yeah? It's not a race - you'll get there when you get there. I have faith in you, man."

"Shouldn't it be," Zagreus gasped as he sank down another few fingerbreadths, "the other way around?"

"Maybe next time," Dionysus said, stroking his trembling thighs. "There you go, just a little further, you're almost there..." He continued to guide Zagreus with gentle touches and words of encouragement until he was completely inside him. Zagreus took a moment to catch his breath, adjusting to the massive girth that was stretching him out. He felt his entire weight poised on its shaft, even imagining as he looked down that he could see its shape distorting the usual curve of his stomach from within. 

"You're doing real good there, Zag," Dionysus assured him. He lifted the goblet to his lips for another swallow of the heavenly liquid, and Zagreus drank it down obediently. The ambrosia seemed to spread like molten gold through his body, rushing to each extremity and making it burn as much as his feet did. He felt loose and languid, and at the same time desperate for more.

Dionysus clearly sensed his growing urgency, and reached between them to curl his fingers around Zagreus' cock. Teasing it with light strokes, which he stopped whenever Zagreus tried to thrust back against his grip, he seemed to take delight in driving him to the edge of madness. "I told you, Zag, you'll get there when you get there. Not before."

"Please," Zagreus begged, "give it to me, I can take it, lord, I know I can!"

"Are you sure?" Dionysus said with a hint of a smile. "You don't want me to hold back or anything?"

"No, let me have it all," pleaded Zagreus, rocking his hips in a futile motion that only served to heighten his need without achieving any greater outcome. 

"Okay, you asked for it, man," said Dionysus, and curled his arm around Zagreus' waist to hold him steady as he began to thrust into him. True to his word, he didn't go easy on him, and Zagreus cried out as he was impaled over and over again. The pleasure was exquisite, almost more than Zagreus could bear. Unable to hold himself back, he shuddered in delicious release, spilling his load over the god's stomach. But it didn't end there - to Zagreus' surprise he came again, and again, the flood washing over him time and again, not allowing him time to so much as catch his breath before he was once again being racked with pleasure. He was drowning in orgasms, overwhelmed by each successive wave, and Dionysus didn't let up, still pounding him with unrelenting strokes. 

It was too much, Zagreus thought distantly, hearing himself scream in the throes of unbearable ecstasy. He was going to die like this, and it would be at least the sixth most embarrassing way he had died on the surface... 

The clang of Thanatos' bell coincided with a hoarse cry from Dionysus as the god finally came, flooding Zagreus' lifeless body with his sacred seed. For a moment all was quiet, the clearing filled only the rasp of his breath, and the implacable stare of the god of death.

Then Zagreus coughed, sucked in a breath, and scrambled to his feet, or at least tried to. He stumbled and Dionysus held out a hand to steady him. "Hey there, man, I did try and warn you..." 

"Rough time, Zagreus?" Thanatos said, arching an eyebrow.

Zagreus blushed, trying to recover what little dignity he could, rearranging his clothing as well as possible under the circumstances. "I had a little too much to drink, and got carried away..."

"You did great, though, better than I expected," Dionysus told him, lying back against the tree and grinning from ear to ear.

"Come home," Thanatos said, barely suppressing a smile, "and you can tell me all about it."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
